Kain Olafson
Uiterlijk Kain is een stuk groter gebouwd dan de meeste mensen. Met zijn twee meter tweeëndertig torent hij boven de meeste rasgenoten en zelfs orks uit. Verder is hij enorm gespierd, met een indrukwekkende borstkas en brede armen. Men zou zich echter niet mogen laten misleiden door dit uiterlijk: Kain is geen domme spierbundel maar bezit tevens een hoge intelligentie en veel levenswijsheid. Hij heeft een vrij ruw gezicht met lang bruin haar, dat hij tijdens het gevecht vaak in ene paardenstaart bindt, een middellange baard en goudkleurige ogen. Aan zijn vingers kan hij lange klauwen groeien in een fractie van een seconde, en tanden langer en scherper dan die van een mens. Verhaal De in zijn omstreken beruchte barbaar Kain had zelfs voor hij zijn huidige reisgezelschap leerde kennen al een bewogen leven geleid. Hij werd geboren in een stam centraal in de Shiverwind Mountains waar zowel mensen als orks in relatieve vrede samenleven. Deze clans staan bekend om twee dingen: hun reeds eeuwigdurende vete met de reuzenclans, en het feit dat zij een heel pantheon aan goden aanbidden, en geloven in talrijke mythes en legenden. Een van de vele legendes die in Kain’s stam de ronde deed was bijvoorbeeld dat er om de zoveel decennia een als mens vermomde draak op bezoek komt om de jonge meisjes die op dat moment aanwezig zijn te verleiden. Uiteraard zijn velen van deze verhalen slechts fabeltjes om de jonge kinderen naar bed te krijgen en braaf te houden door griezelige verhalen… Hoewel sommigen van deze legendes een kern van waarheid bevatten. Toen er zo’n vijfendertig jaar geleden in de stam een jongeman aankwam met goudkleurig haar en gouden ogen, konden veel van de jongeren hun ogen niet geloven dat hun jeugddromen in vervulling kwamen. De, laten we hem bij gebrek aan een passendere term “man” noemen, stelde zich voor als Olaf, en werd door de dorpsoudsten met de grootste gastvrijheid ontvangen. Na een bescheiden maaltijd (Kain’s stam had geen enorme overvloed aan eten), nam de vreemdeling zijn intrek bij een van bekoorlijkste vrouwen van het dorp. De daaropvolgende ochtend was hij spoorloos verdwenen. Het meisje, dat uiteraard zwanger was, werd met het grootste respect behandeld. Negen maanden later werd Kain op tragische wijze geboren. Het eerste wat opviel aan de baby waren de goudkleurige ogen van zijn vader en klauwen die aan de kleine handjes ontsprongen, en die hij letterlijk gebruikt had om zijn weg naar buiten te rijten. Het kleine kind had zijn moeder daarbij gruwelijke wonden toegebracht bij de bevalling waardoor zij luttele minuten na het werpen het leven liet. Het drakenjong verloor bijna onmiddellijk het grootste deel van zijn aanzien binnen de stam, en hij werd aan een ork gezin gegeven. Hier was hij echter niet zo slecht op zijn plaats en zijn adoptieouders, die zelf geen kinderen konden krijgen, voedden hem op als een van hun en leerden hem optimaal vechten met zijn natuurlijke wapens. Kain werd echter als kind enorm gepest door de andere jongeren die verhalen gehoord hadden van hun ouders over wat voor monster Kain was en hoe hij zijn eigen moeder bij de bevalling al had vermoord. Kain was negen jaar toen hij de clan ontvluchtte en in het bos ging wonen. Hier werd hij ontdekt door dryaden, faunen, en andere fey die de bossen van de Shiverwind Mountains hun thuis noemden. Zij merkten direct dat Kain verschilde van de andere mensen en ze voelden een stroom, voor hun onbekende magie, voortvloeien uit het broze mensenjong. Beiden hadden interesse voor de andere en Kain verbleef vijf jaar bij hen. Vijf jaar waarin de dryaden hem liefde voor de fauna en flora bijbrachten en hem leerden zijn magie te beheersen. Dit was echter niet zo moeilijk als verwacht voor een barbaar en de regels en wetten van de magie kwamen bijna als natuurlijk voor de jonge knaap. Toen Kain veertien was, kwam er wederom een keerpunt in zijn leven, in de vorm van een meute boze reuzen. Deze hadden een enorm offensief ingezet tegen Kain’s geboortedorp. Toen deze het nieuws vernam, kwam hij zijn stamgenoten zonder een minuut twijfel te hulp, en richtte een bloedbad aan onder de reuzen. Dit was de eerste keer dat Kain zijn razernij de vrije loop liet. Dankzij deze slachtpartij kreeg hij de titel “Klauw van het Noorden”. Bovendien werd hij door zijn onderscheiding op het slagveld verkozen tot jongste stamhoofd in de geschiedenis van zijn dorp. Onder Kain’s bewind veranderde er enorm veel. Ten eerste richtte hij zich volledig op de landbouw. De stam werd veel meer zelfvoorzienend, en in plaats van rooftochten verbouwden ze verscheidene gewassen die zelfs in het koude klimaat konden groeien. Hun overschotten ruilden ze met handelaars en er kwam zelfs een kleine economie op gang in het dorpje. Ten tweede sloot de jonge leider vrede met de reuzen en ging hun vaak alleen bezoeken Hij maakte vele vrienden onder het grote volk en beiden leerden veel van elkaar. Ten slotte nam Kain een vrouw en kreeg hij twee normale kinderen, een jongen en een meisje, die noch aanleg voor magie, noch mutaties van hun draken-voorouder vertoonden. Niet iedereen was echter even tevreden met deze enorme veranderingen en was een redelijk deel van de clan die vond dat Kain’s acties indruisten tegen de tradities die de stam al eeuwen trachtten te handhaven, en dat hij iedereens recht op een krijgersdood ontnam. Deze opstandelingen bereikten hun sterkste punt toen Kain drieëntwintig jaar oud was en er ontstond een bloedige rebellie binnen de stam. Op een fatale avond kwamen al deze opstandelingen bijeen en richtten een ware ravage aan in het groeiende dorp. De laatste slachtoffers waren Kain’s kinderen, die amper drie en vijf jaar oud waren. Zijn vrouw, zelf een bedreven krijgster, kon aan haar aanvallers ontkomen. Toen het nieuws Kain bereikte was hij razend. Hij zocht een groepje van zijn grootste vertrouwelingen bij elkaar en liet na negen jaar vergrendeld te zijn, de razernij terug de vrije loop. De chaos was niet te overzien. Er werd een razzia georganiseerd over heel het dorp, en de rebellen werden uit alle hoeken en spleten gedreven, op het dorpsplein verzameld en daar verscheurd, uiteen gereten, en gespiesd. De Klauw van het Noorden leefde terug. De volgende ochtend was het dorp enorm leeg. Velen waren gevlucht omdat hun families uiteen gereten waren of uit angst van de toorn die ze aanschouwd hadden. Die dag pleegde Lagertha, Kain’s vrouw, zelfmoord voor diens ogen door van een klip te springen omdat ze haar kinderen niet had kunnen beschermen. Dit was voor Kain de figuurlijke laatste druppel en hij barstte mentaal volledig. Hij bracht de daaropvolgende weken door met zijn verdriet te verdrinken. Het dorp raakte in verval, en de weinige overblijvers gingen ook weg, elders op zoek naar een betere toekomst. Deze depressie duurde bijna een maand, tot de dryaden hem kwamen halen en terug sleurden naar het bos waar hij een groot deel van zijn jeugd doorgebracht had. Hier bracht hij nog eens twee jaar door. Twee jaar gevuld met training. Van ’s morgens, bij het krieken van de ochtend, tot ’s avonds, lang na het opkomen van de maan en de sterren, oefende hij in het zich meester maken van zijn wapens, het perfect oproepen van magie en het allerbelangrijkste: het beheersen van zijn razernij. Toen Kain vijfentwintig werd verliet hij de Shiverwind Mountains, en liet alle herinneringen, zowel de goede als de kwade achter zich. Als laatste, symbolische actie stak hij zijn geboortedorp in brand en liet het in lichterlaaie achter. Vanaf die dag is hij beginnen reizen, schijnbaar zonder doel, al kan zelfs iemand die Kain niet kent op het zicht zeggen dat hij naar iets op zoek is. Onderweg hielp hij veel mensen. Waar oorlog het land verscheurde, vocht hij mee aan de zijde die hij het rechtvaardigste vond en waar monsters onschuldigen teisterden ging hij op jacht, of zocht hij een manier om de monsters te verjagen. Van de natuur is Kain dankzij zijn verblijf bij de dryaden altijd blijven houden, en waar hij kan zal hij er altijd voor zorgen dat er voor de bossen gezorgd wordt. Wat hij echter werkelijk najaagt zijn waardige tegenstanders. Mensen of monsters wiens kracht hem een waardig gevecht en vervolgens een eerbiedwekkende dood kunnen verschaffen. Want zelfs na al deze jaren heeft hij het verdriet over het verlies van zijn vrouw en kinderen nog steeds niet kunnen verwerken, en wat hij het liefst van al wil is zijn woelige drakenziel en zijn kokende bloed tot rust brengen. Likes * Bossen, en de daarmee verbonden stilte * Vuur, enerzijds omwille van zijn natuur als draak en anderzijds omdat vuur essentieel was om te overleven waar Kain vandaan kwam * Eerlijke, competitieve gevechten en andere krachtmetingen * Harpmuziek Dislikes * Necromantie * Technologie * Onderdrukking van de zwakkeren Gewoontes * Dagelijkse vechttraining Categorie:Player Character Categorie:Mens Categorie:Persoon